


Count Me In

by wesawbears



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: After a year and a half of dating, Percy has an important question to ask Monty. A continuation of my modern au, which I should really put in a series or something.





	Count Me In

Percy fidgeted nervously as he got everything set up for his gig that night. It wasn’t that he hadn’t played these songs a thousand times, or that he was having a sudden bout of stage fright. This time, it was because tonight, he was finally proposing to Monty. 

He thought it was fitting and romantic to do it at the same place they’d had their first date and he knew this way, Monty wouldn’t get the chance to get nervous and think Percy was breaking up with him or something. Also, he knew his boyfriend had a bit of a flair for the dramatic and would appreciate the big gesture.

Still, it was a lot of risk. They’d been dating for a year and a half, but was it too soon? Would Monty really want to spend the rest of his life worrying over Percy’s health? Were they too young?

Percy shook his head and finished tuning his violin. There was a lot of uncertainty in his life, but despite it all, he knew the one thing he was sure of was that he loved Monty and that he wanted to be with him no matter what.

“Ready, darling?” Monty asked from behind him, making Percy jump.

“Oh...yeah. Just finishing touches.”

Monty leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “You’ll be fantastic, I know.”

Percy sighed. “I hope so.”

Monty winked at him and hopped off the stage, leaving Percy to shake off his nerves. It was showtime.

\--

He played through his set almost on autopilot, but judging from the applause and smiles, the audience didn’t seem to notice that he wasn’t one hundred percent there. Besides, there was only one face he was really concerned with.

After his last song, he stood with shaking hands and started speaking. “Thank you all for coming and listening to me tonight. Before I go, I just have one more thing to do. A year and a half ago, in this pub, I was here on a first date with who would become the most important person in my life.”

Monty looked like he was holding his breath. Percy hoped it was a good sign and pressed on.

“I didn’t know it ten, but I know now that they’re the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. So, Monty, darling, will you marry me?”

Monty got up and practically jumped on the stage, leaving Percy worried that they were going to knock over the equipment. “Is that a yes?”

Monty laughed and Percy thought he’d never looked more beautiful. “Of course it is, doofus.”

\--

Later, as they walked home, their arms swinging between them, Percy noticed that Monty was fiddling with the ring on his finger. “Are you alright, darling?”

“Of course I am! I just- are you sure I’m what you want? I still don’t really have my life together and I’m a lot to deal with and I know I’m a prick sometimes-”

Percy silenced him by kissing his hand. “Monty. I can’t promise that things will be perfect. We’ll probably have next to nothing for a very long time. But I love you. I can’t promise you an easy life, but I can promise you a happy one. Together.”

Monty leaned up to kiss him and grinned. “Okay. Count me in.”


End file.
